It all Ends with Sixteen A Organization Fic
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: The organization has fallen, but the somebodies to the members have shown up again. The nobody mark they all share will be their downfall or their salvation. Only some know of it, but it's only a matter of time before the dark finds them again.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Vs Light: The Beginning

Author Notes: Well this was just a story that I wrote or well at least got the Idea when I was at the mall with my friends sorta lol. Well I got this necklace that looks like a nobody symbol which reminds me still have to send that one to Kadaj kun. haha ^.^ Oh well this story idea is more of my own idea, and just has to do with the nobody symbol, i'll put the terms in the back. Or in the next part of the story. Depends...most likely they will be at the end...and the terms I'm talking about will have numbers next to them. Well Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Dark Vs Light: The Beginning

Lea stood with his back to the blue haired boy who was standing close to him. The two of them were walking to school, just how life was, but for some reason they both felt like they were missing something. He looked to Isa and had to wonder what was going through the blue haired boy's mind. To Lea today was just going to be different, though he was not sure in what way that was going to happen. He must have been overly silent or something cause Isa stood in front of him and just stared for a moment. "You are awfully quiet today...did something happen again?" Lea had been having these odd dreams for the past month or so, each time he had one of the dreams they got more and more violent. "Just another dream..." he wanted to forget it all, part of him just wished they happened.

Last night it had been worse, he had been standing in a field. A battle field at that, he was not watching his back like he had been lectured on so many times in class. But there was someone there, a face he couldn't remember, the boy's eyes were shielded by blonde hair. The rain seemed to be coming down in streams. "Run Lea...just go...take Myde and go..." The blonde boy rushed back into the fight, it was a bloody one. Dead bodies everywhere, but still they were quitting. Why was he the one running and who was that kid, why did they know his name? There had to be a reason, he was just not sure what the reason was. He had tried to speak but his voice faltered and the dream ended with the blonde falling back blood spraying around. The blonde's eyes were blue that was all he knew, but the color was slowly fading from them. He had tried to reach the boy but his alarm had gone off and he had woken up.

Now he was walking to school with Isa, that image still in his mind. The image of that boy dying to save him and Myde...whoever that was. For some reason Myde's name seemed familiar, didnt' they have a kid in the school that had that name. That boy was new to the school, and yet Lea hadn't talked to him at all, maybe today he should. It might help him shed some light on these dreams. And the mark on his hip line, just right above his pants. On his right hip to be exact, but he didn't want no one to know that. He knew Isa had one too, but his was in a more easy to find spot, it was on his chest, and it was not that tiny so well of course he had to keep it covered even when they were in class. This made things difficult seeing as in they had gym first period, but it gave Lea time to see if there was anyone else with the marks he had. Or if there was anyone else who would happen to know about all of that. "Well just don't worry about the dreams right now Lea…for now let's worry about school…" They were supposed to be getting a new student in the class today. He had heard Myde talking about it; he was none of Myde's friends it seemed, though he was not sure if that was a good thing. They had to just live with it either way and how was it going to help at all.

"Yea I suppose…" they walked into gym just as the bell rang, standing not to far from Lea was a blonde who looked really similar to the ones in his dreams, he was trying to play that off as just a pure moment that nothing ended up happening. And they had to put up with it, they would not make the best of it, and though he of course wanted to try and find out who he was. "So that's the new student?" Isa asked from behind Lea, the boy had seemed to lose his focus and Isa figured he was the one who was supposed to snap him out of it. He wanted to know that things went well, and he made sure nothing else ended up happening. "Yea…I think I'll go talk to him you keep an eye on Myde today?" he was just trying to do that because at the same time he was afraid that something might end up happening to him and he wanted nothing to happen to that boy even if he had to protect him with all he had there was only so much that he could have done. "alright Lea try not to mess this one up…" and well of course Isa moved away from Lea hoping that well things went over a bit better for the both of them now and they just had to make it work.

Lea approached him and had to wonder what they were about to do, and this was just not about to make it much easier now was it. He was nervous about all of this; he was not one for talking to anyone even this boy. And well of course he also was one that might have a mark similar to Lea's and might have also been in one of his dreams. But was that dream part of the future or of the past…or did something else end up happening that at least made this not much better anymore. "Hey…" he was trying to talk and keep his cool, he could feel his hands start to heat up, that was not a good thing. But he had to wonder why it was doing that there was still only so much that they knew about what they could do. And no one had instructed Lea and Isa on how to use any of this stuff, or well what the marks meant. The two boys had weapons they always carried them no matter where they went they were just more careful with them when they were at school. Bad things had happened and they were not about to let that happen again. Even if they had to work harder to keep it all a secret this time.

"Hey?" The boy seemed shy or maybe there was just something else he was not telling. Most of the new students didn't seem to fit in here very well though it wasn't like any of them were trying that hard either. There was a few that actually did, and then there was ones like this kid who just kept to themselves. But Lea and Isa were at least going to try to be his friends like they had tried to do with Myde. But with him it had worked a bit better, he was not as shy he was more out there then Rox seemed to be, the one difference between them was just how open they were. And they would not just let this all happen, and it was just something that ended up happening. "Well you wanna join our team…today we are just doing free time so we can do whatever I suppose…" they would just have to make sure it all worked out and now things were not going to make this much easier.

"Um sure I suppose it's not like anyone truly wants me around as well…I'm new here after all aren't I?" he couldn't understand why even Lea wanted him around and that was just that and it was not about to help them. He heard the teacher call them into the room, they had gotten dressed. When they were Lea was looking over Rox's body, and he saw that mark it was on his neck, right over his vein or at least so it looked. But then his eyes wandered to the necklace that was around his neck, and well he was just trying to make sure no one noticed he was looking what was happening. "We better go…" he took Rox's hand and led him outside watching the others, looking at Isa who was standing next to Myde. He was talking like always it was just how Myde was, he was not one for ever being quiet it was not like he knew much about being that way anyway right. "Well this is going to be fun…" he was trying to act as if it was, he leaned back his eyes looking straight to Rox, the boy was being quiet again like he always was. It was just a way of life and he knew it.

"Well what might happen now…" he raised his hand as his name was called, when Roxas's name was called, the boy stepped forward, and wondered what might have happened. "Class this is our new student…Roxas….Cross." Roxas knew that was just a made up name, he was never told why but he had his first name and never ended up keeping a last name for very long. It was just how it was and he wanted to get away from that as well. "Now you have picked a team for today I am sure…" The couch's eyes settled on Lea who was leaning back as if nothing had happened and he was not about to think about it now was he. They had just been here, and he had offered to take the boy in as if it worked out as well. "Yes I have picked Lea and Isa's team…" he moved over to them and looked at Isa, Myde and well of course Lea. He wanted to just end up getting to know him better but even then he was not sure what might become of that.

They had spent most of the next hour playing a game, and well he was at least happy that he had met someone else, and things were not about to make this much easier. They would have fun, and well Roxas started to walk away from the field with the ball, he looked back to Lea. His eyes flickered a glowing blue color for a moment; he could see something was about to happen to Lea. He stopped by the boy's side right when he fell to his knees; he caught him so that he didn't. "I'll help you to the nurse's office…" Rox was just trying to make sure this went out well, and it was not going to end up having it how it was all to be. "How did you know this was going to happen…" Lea leaned a bit on Roxas trying to focus yet again, it was not about to help him either way.

Rox was still trying to understand what he was going to do next. "I just don't know like I saw you fall before you did…like I was seeing the future…" if only Lea had noticed that at that time this was one of the powers. And well the boy was just trying to make sure it all went well, and he was just trying to get this all much much better. He had to put up with it. "Thank you…" he sat down on the bed, and tried to make sure that well things went well.

"You are welcome.." he sat down next to him, and looked at Lea. "Are you sure you are alright?" he wanted to make sure he was okay, but he had to get back to class as well. He would just deal with it later, Isa and well of course Myde was going to bring his stuff. That was just how it was and he had no idea what might have ended up doing him much good. "Don't worry about it you won't get in trouble and well of course thank you again…" he was not one for saying thank you at all, he was usually one for keeping to himself that was just how it was. And they had no idea what was about to happen and he was here to be here.

"well you should rest we'll go back when you are feeling better." After all he wanted to make sure that his new friend was feeling so much better even if it was not about to truly help him either. 'Why do I feel like I trust him more…' He watched as Lea curled up on the bed and fell asleep. But he was not sure why he was getting distracted, he leaned down and fell asleep with his head laying on the edge of the bed. He was just exhausted from moving here yesterday it had been done at a moment's notice and they were still all tired though neither of them would admit it at this point. He woke up when the bell rang it must have been lunchtime the nurse wasn't in here anymore.

Roxas could feel Lea running his hands through the blonde's hair, he was not sure why he was not flinching away, usually he did not let anyone touch him like this. But he didn't mind when Lea did it. "Are you feeling better Lea?" He was just asking because of course he was concerned. The blonde had been there the whole time, though he had been told to leave. Rox barely knew Lea but he had forced himself to stay, or well forced them to let him stay for reasons he did not understand. "A bit better…Did you stay here the whole time?" He had not wanted the boy to stay here, he had his own classes didn't he? But it did make it easier to keep an eye on Rox. The boy still had not shown much of a sign about if he was the one that Lea had seen before. There was things about this that even Lea and Isa were not able to understand. Maybe it was time he looked through his Uncle's journal again. That might be able to tell them something, but for some reason last time he had looked through it there had been nothing of any use. How was this time going to be any different. He must have been so wrapped up in his thoughts, cause Roxas was snapping his fingers in front of Lea's face. "You kinda zoned out…We have to go it's lunch time anyway. I'm sure your friend is looking for you." The blonde haired boy leaned down to pick up the bags, they had been brought in here earlier when Roxas refused to leave.

"Uh okay…" Lea looked up and saw a scar running along Roxas's back, well he could only see part of it, the shirt covered most of it. It looked like the cut had been pretty bad, how had the boy gotten it? He looked to young and innocent to get involved in fights like Lea did at times. 'I should ask…but it's none of my business…is it?' His mind went back to that dream he had, that was still a bit odd to him. The more he tried to think about that today, the more it seemed to fade away. As if it had never been there at all, he was just not sure if he should mention it. Would this boy knowing anything about the war…that was one topic no one was ever taught in school. Not like they were ever supposed to be taught such a thing. Lea knew that he had been asking about it and why that was not in the books, and the teacher just laughed and told him that it was not something good enough for the books. It had just been a freak accident and magic didn't exist. Even though they had been told that, Lea and Isa still tried to find out more about it. They even talked their legal guardians a.k.a parents into taking them to the scene of where it all began.

That was when the dreams started for Lea, he had to wonder if they had happened for Isa as well. But that blue-haired boy never spoke of anything that had to do with him, he was always more worried about Lea getting hurt. His eyes went back to Roxas, and he grabbed his bag, his hand lightly brushing across the boy's skin. The heat started to run up Lea's arm when he touched Roxas, he was not sure what that meant, and he was to distracted to truly think about it at this moment in time.

Roxas took Lea's hand and pulled him out of the nurse's office, for some reason he could tell he was distracted, and it was just annoying to him. He had to wonder why the boy's face was bright red, something looked really off with Lea. He might have known one way to snap him out of it. Though he was not one for doing that to strangers who he barely knew. He just was trying to get Lea out of it, and he turned around planting a quick kiss on Lea's mouth before running off to talk to Isa. "Snap out of it…" he muttered as he started talking about something with Isa. "So what happened after we left?" Roxas looked back to Lea, whose mouth was hanging open. He might have snapped him out of what he was thinking, but for some reason he couldn't help snickering a bit. The red-head seemed to have processed what just happened, and walked over as if nothing had happened. 'No one saw that let's hope…' Lea was not sure what had happened, he had been kissed by the blonde boy. And then it seemed like something was flowing back into his mind, images of a taller red-head and a blonde boy curled up in a bed together. Why had that happened, he wanted to ask Roxas but the boy had gone to talk to Isa and Myde. Lea turned to look a bit closer to Myde, he was clinging to Isa's arm like he was worried about something.

"What's with him?" Lea had not been in there and neither had Roxas, but they were not about to go into those details. As Lea looked to Roxas, he saw the boy wink or at least he thought he did. "Oh he's just nervous after some kids in class threatened to beat him up…" that was how Myde was and they had to live with it right. Though part of Lea was tired of defending Myde, he would have to teach that boy how to fight. He just seemed to sweet to do such a thing. But looks had a habit of being deceiving, like with Roxas who was just watching them quietly. "So what are we going to do?" Myde chirped up from behind Isa, he was still nervous it seemed, and didn't want to talk about why. But Isa had told them already, not like they would let anyone hurt Myde. He was like the kid of the group though he was older then Roxas, and even a bit taller then he was. "Well we might as well go eat…" Lea looked at Roxas, who just seemed to be looking away from them towards the door. Lea's eyes followed Roxas's, standing in the door was a blonde haired man who looked similar to Roxas. The boy backed up and pretended he wasn't there, this was the boy had not told his father he was going to school. 'Why here…' was all he said he was not in the mood of dealing with this anymore.

He tried to get away but his father pushed through Lea and them almost knocking Myde to the floor. "Boy get out of my way…" he glared at Myde, that made Roxas know he couldn't leave them. "Dad leave him alone…" He walked towards his father, the man grabbed his arm roughly and dragged him away. Roxas smiled back at Lea, Isa and Myde, mouthing that he would see them in the next class. He was not in the mood of going back home, he knew what happened. It was why he always had to be good, and well this morning he had not been right.

"What was that about…?" Isa just looked up to Lea, who seemed to be a bit shocked by what had happened. He just watched as Roxas vanished out of sight with his father. "Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Of course Myde would ask, that boy cared about everyone. "He'll be fine let's go…we have to eat to…" Though Lea did not feel like this was such a good idea, maybe he should have gone after Roxas.

~Roxas's house~

The boy winced, struggling against his father as he was dragged into the house, no one would know what happened here, they never did. It was always just Roxas ended up hurting himself by some random means, though he was not one for being that clueless. So he figured that when he got back to school, Lea and the others would ask questions. He would just pretend that it was his fault yet again. He always did that, the boy had nowhere else to go, his mom didn't want him. And his father was the only who might have even wanted him around anymore. "Boy you know you have to tell me when you leave…" He dug his nails into the boy's shoulder, drawing blood. Roxas didn't cry out at all, his eyes did widen when he got close to the bathroom though, he could hear the water running in the room. He did not want to go in there, he kicked and tried to fight. But his father had a tight grip on his hair. "Stop it!" Roxas cried out, kicking at his father, he had missed but he managed to bruise his foot that was for sure. He might not have felt it now, but he would be limping later he knew that much already.

"Shut up boy…" The man tossed the blonde haired boy down next to the water, gripping his hair and shoving him under the water, he was avoiding the boy's hands as he tried to claw at him. He soon just got tired of it, and tied the hands together, he knew he would leave bruises, but as he held the kid underneath the water he didn't care. "This is why you listen remember boy…" He stepped back and ripped the tape off of Roxas's hands, walking out of the room. "Boy you get your behind to that school…if you are late then it'll be worse when you get back." Roxas scurried up shoving his hands in his pockets when he got out of the door. He was not to far from the school, he would have to deal with this at one point. But for now keeping it hidden made him feel so much better right now, his hair was drying the more he walked. "Rox?" He heard a voice and kept his hands in his pocket as he turned around, standing there was Isa, Lea and even Myde. Why were they even here? Did they follow him? So many questions were running through his mind, but he could not find any answers now. "Oh Hi guys didn't expect to see you here…" he shivered and just tried to keep his cool. He was not about to let anyone know what might have happened.

"We should get back to class…" Myde muttered, he was not one for liking to be late, as Roxas started to walk after Myde and Isa he felt someone grab his arm. It was Lea, the boy's hands were still in his pockets, and he could feel the burn marks left from the rope and tape rub against the fabric. 'Ow…' he didn't even flinch much, though it hurt him like he couldn't believe. "Are you alright Rox?" He would not let the boy go, there was just something about him that he couldn't let go. "I'm fine why do you ask?" He had to wonder if he knew anything, or maybe there was something else. "You just seem off…like you are scared or something." It was just something Lea had picked up on, but he knew that this kid wouldn't tell him anything at all. "I'm really fine we should go…before we are late…" he raced to catch up with Isa and Myde looking down at the ground. He wanted to tell Lea, but he couldn't, it was just not the time for it. Even if when he did say it that might just get worse for him.

Lea followed keeping his eyes on Roxas, there was still something he wasn't telling. His eyes flickered over the boy's wrists he could see the burn marks that hadn't been there before. Had something happened that the boy had not explained, it was just not going to make this much easier. He had to ask the boy sooner or later. Possibly and hopefully before the boy even went home at all. He did not want that boy to get hurt or die, if there was something he could do he would do it. He caught up with Roxas, and motioned to where the next class was, it was science for the both of them. He had gotten a glimpse of Roxas's schedule earlier. "Come on. You know sooner or later you will have to tell me what happened." He knew that he barely knew Rox at all, so the boy was probably not going to tell him at all, and for now that was just fine with Lea. Rox was a bit shocked about what Lea had said, he was not sure why he wanted to just turn and run. He couldn't tell anyone, that would just make things harder for him and he knew it by now. 'I can't tell you Lea…Sorry it just doesn't work that way…'He was just going to make the best of today right though he was not sure if it was going to help him at all.

The class had gone by faster then Rox had thought, he was sitting next to Lea how that had worked out he was not quite sure, he was just sitting right there. Close enough for the two of them to touch, and yet he felt so far away. He didn't even know that the bell had rang until Lea waved his hand in front of his eyes. "Come on Let's go…Isa and Myde are waiting for us." Rox looked up, his thought he felt a tear prick his eye, but he shoved it away and got up. "Let's go…" he took Lea's hand and raced out of the classroom with him, there was a smile on Rox's face which was odd for him. He was not one for smiling that much, cause he had no reason to anymore.

The smile was on his face most of the time they were talking until he saw his father pull up. "Um I gotta go…" he just waved a bit and raced off towards his father's car, he stopped and collected himself putting that harsh look on his face as he got into the car. He was not sure he wanted to go home, and as he watched Lea, the two of them were staring at each other. And then with that Roxas was gone. "come on Lea we have homework…he'll be fine." Though Isa knew that even as they began to walk home, Lea was doubting that. Myde followed them close behind he only lived a few houses away from them anyway.

~Well that's the end of this, I'm so mean to Rox don't worry things get better for our Blonde little friend. Lea and Rox's first kiss hard to believe right…well it's Rox's first but still that's my little secret. The next Chapter might be up soon depends on me…I'm full of ideas at this point.~


	2. Chapter 2: Myde Captured

Chapter 2: Myde Captured~

Lea was waiting for Myde again, he had been there for a half an hour already but the boy still hadn't showed. Part of him was saying that was not a good thing, Myde usually couldn't wait to get out of his house. He didn't know what to do, as he walked closer to the house, he saw body bags being dragged out of the house. Roxas was sitting next to Myde holding the boy close, something had happened here. As Lea approached the two boys, Roxas looked up, blood on his face. He must have gotten involved, for his body was cut up. "what happened?" The red-head stopped next to Roxas and Myde. He had to make sure they were alright if something happened to them wouldn't it be his fault even if he didnt' wish to admit it there had to be something he could do to make all of this better again. He just shook his head, it was better not to talk about what had happened, Myde was already shaken, he was had watched them die. Tried to fight, and just been tossed aside like a ragdoll, the kid's mental state was messing up now. It was no surprise that Lea was here though, Roxas blushed remembering the night before, or well school and what he had and Lea had done but now was not the time for it. Lea reached to touch Myde, but the boy shoved away from Roxas and Lea. "Don't touch me! why weren't you here sooner...why did they kill them why...what is this about...Lea you know something tell me!" No one had ever seen Myde like this, his brain and emotions must have been messed up for him to act like was usually so calm and collected, well not calm but he was always kinda reserved till he got hyper. He was never mad or sad like he was now.

So it wasn't like anyone really knew how to deal with it, nor did they want to, he would much rather just get away. Roxy grabbed onto Myde ignoring his wounds, and how much they hurt. "look we will find the ones who did this...you go with Lea okay...I'm gonna look around for clues..."Roxy was trying to get Myde away from this scene as quick as possible before he saw something else."Roxy wait..." But Roxas was already gone, to find some clues and that left Lea with Myde who was glaring at Lea. He wanted to know what Lea knew. But he wouldn't find out would he, the kid was probably aware of that. As much as he hated to admit it, or even think about it. "Lea tell me what do you know...what happened...is it..." He shut his mouth, though he knew about Lea's dreams he wouldn't tell anyone it was better if he didn't as much as he probably should. "I don't know Myde...let's get out of here alright...leave things to Roxy he has to know what he is doing..." Lea looked back to see Roxy climbing into Myde's window, he waved to Lea and just slipped into the house. What looked like a shadow followed him, Lea thought it was probably just the boy's shadow or his eyes playing tricks on happened in times like this, as much as he didn't want to think about it. Something bad was happening or was going to happen, and Roxas was trying to do his best to prevent it they should be helping him as well.

"Fine...do you think Roxy will be alright...is he one of us?" Myde shivered, and clung onto Lea's arm again. As they walked Isa popped up next to them, his bag and Roxy's in his hand. "Where were you Isa?" Lea just looked at him and Roxy's bag. "oh was giving some stuff to Rox...the kid said to take his bag to school and just say he was sick and resting in the nurse's place...he'd be back later..." Isa didn't like that idea of Roxy going off on his own either, but if anyone else went it might give things away."Well let's get to class...before we are late..." He sighed and walked forward, dragging Myde with him the boy was scared it was obvious. Most might not have thought he would be here after what had happened. But they couldn't leave him there or alone somewhere. So this was the best thing they could do, as much as they probably didn't wish to do it, he wanted to just find out who had done that so he could keep the others safe. They had families too, but the powers they had wouldnt' have surfaced yet so until they did, most people around them would be at least he could hope they would, he looked up at the sky wondering what Roxas was doing as he took his seat, making sure Myde was sitting next to him. 'He'll be alright...but what happened at his house...I can't stop thinking about that...' He had to focus on class, or someone else would notice something was up and for Roxas's sake it was better that no one did.

~With Roxas~

The blonde was digging around Myde's house, he had gloves over his hands to keep from getting his prints or anything else anywhere. After all if he did it might just get him into trouble and that was really the last thing he needed and wanted. 'What happened here...' He looked out of the room and saw the blood in the hallway, he coughed and covered his mouth. He had to keep himself from throwing up. The smell in the room was gross, he couldn't get his mind to think clearly. He backed up, and then jumped over the blood puddle. "What is that..." He saw something shiny in the blood, as he reached down to pick it up, a image ran through his mind. More like it was a movie clip, the blood was trailing up his arm as he stood there.

~What Roxas is seeing~

Roxas couldn't do anything but he was watching as Myde's father walked out of his little sister's room, he was walking past the stairs when something caught him from behind. The man had been cut up badly before he was tossed, no shoved over the stairs. Roxas shivered, the shadow was looking at him, and moved to go right through him which caused the image to stop and his head started to hurt. "what was that...what did I do..." He picked it up and dropped the shiny thing which looked like a watch into the bag, before slipping it into his backpack. He was doing good so far, though he was just a bit confused. And it wasn't like he meant for any of that to happen to him. 'what happened here is...too bloody...why did it happen to Myde...' He had to wonder who had done this, and why. Did they want to capture Myde and Roxas had just turned up to get in the way of that, which might not have been a good thing for them. But he didn't want Myde to get hurt."The little girl's room next...it's not going to be pretty is it..." He had the pictures he had swiped of the girl's body, well all the families, but he didn't know why looking at hers was so hard to do. Maybe it was cause she was just a child, and he was not sure why she had to suffer like that. He would have rather had her saved, but he hadn't been fast enough to save her too, he had held her as she died, or well Myde had. That was part of why the boy was probably so messed up now. His mind was going to take some major work to fix they could at all, he moved to open the door to the girl's room, his eyes hurt and turned gold for a minute though he didn't notice. He could see her spirit sitting in the corner of the room crying. "mommy daddy the monsters...it hurts..." He looked at her and walked closer to touch her. "Little one...it's time for you to move on...or at least out of this room..." He didn't want to leave her in here anymore, if he did then that thing might try to hurt her again. He wondered if the dead could even be hurt by those things, and he wasn't going to take a chance with that. "But...Mommy and Daddy said to wait here..." she looked up and was covered in scratches, he hated seeing her like that or anyone like that for that matter. But how could he see her, maybe she was making herself seen.

"I'll take you to them...take my hand little one..." He wondered if there was a way to save her, make time go backwards and bring them back. They didn't deserve to die, and if anything happened well then he would try to stop it. Maybe just go back long enough to where he would be able to save them, and stop them from doing this. 'I will save them...should have the first time...' He held onto her hand and walked with her out of the room, as he touched the door he felt a pain in his forehead and bent down to his knees. "what the heck it hurts..." Roxas grabbed onto his neck, the burning had returned and now there was really nothing he could do. His vision started to blur and as he looked up there was another shadow. It grabbed his forehead and started to drag him into the girl's room, this was how she had died. It was showing him how they had killed her. "Close your eyes and plug your ears don't listen just don't..." He looked to her, and just watched as she did, he was tossed against the wall and groaned, looking up at the felt the knife go into his body and he screamed, he tried to control his body and his mind but the flaming pain ran through his body so quickly.

~With Lea, Isa and Myde~

The three boys were eating lunch, he hadn't come back yet and he was supposed to, but they had gone to the nurse's and it was said that Roxas's dad had picked him up and took him home. Maybe that meant he had found something and that was why he hadn't gotten back yet, they wouldn't know till they went by the house after school. They would meet Roxas at the little treehouse in the back of Isa's house, they had started hanging out there after school. "Do you think he's alright...I mean he just shoulda been back already..." Myde was nibbling on his food, he hadn't said much of a word all day, and was just relaxing now, trying to calm down and hope Roxas was alright. The boy was a strong one but still he should have been here sound of a scream made them look up, it was Roxy's scream they had heard it before but he wasn't here. "You all heard that right...?" Isa looked from Lea to Myde who was shivering again, like he was hearing his sister scream or something. "Yea but..." They were concerned but Roxy had told them to stay put no matter what he would find them again. He would not let anyone die again, and he had told Lea to keep Myde safe incase they were after him.~Back To Roxas~He cried out again the blade piercing his chest, he felt the burning pain but no blood, he was being stabbed and yet he wasn't.

It was hard to explain, and yet it hurt him so much he wanted to make it stop. But there was nothing he could do, he was trying to figure out what happened here. He knew she wasn't looking but he could feel like his life was slipping away, but it was hers. There was a small glimmer of life still left though, did that mean something. "Are you alright Ki?" He looked at her after the shadow had left, she had uncovered her eyes, and clutched in his hand was her necklace a a knife wrapped up in a towel. If he didn't let her see it then she wouldn't react to it which was for the best now."Now onto the next room...I'll let you rest in this..." He held a jewel out to her, and looked at her. He knew it was better for her this way, then she wouldn't see what might have happened in her mother's room, or well the bathroom where her mother had died. "Okay I'll rest...just please be careful..." she closed her eyes and vanished after all she didn't want Roxas to get hurt that was probably why she said that. They had played together the first time he had come over here with Myde, and he didn't know if he wanted to bring that up again not now till this was over. He moved into the bathroom shivered though he hated the water in the tub he had to look at it. He had to go in there, he had to finish this was the last room in the house and he was sure of that. He had gotten most of what was in this house already, so he knew most of what had leaned down to get the water out of the tub, he just had to hope it was better that way. He felt something grab his hand, and drag his head under the water.

He coughed and kicked his foot hitting the door, he couldnt' breathe but he screamed and was taking in water. It was not a good thing for him and he was well aware of that. He opened his eyes and looked at the one holding him under it was the shadow, and he just struggled to get away from them. "Let me go...!" He took a bite out of the shadow, and fell back out of the water as it let him go, his vision was blurring again. He felt like something was wrong with him and his body hurt, but he was stumbling up. The house seemed lighter, a bit less dark and now he was here to get out of here and go back to where he was supposed to be."Time to go find them...this house is changed...let's go little girl..." He sighed and started to walk to the door, his body ached and it was sore. As he looked around he could feel he was being glared at. "hahah!" He heard a laugh, and winced as he felt hands on his forehead. "I have found my victim...you have another heart in your body...give it to me..." He hissed and just shook his head moving out the door, that was nothing more then a illusion he hadnt' seen that it was not really there. Just his imagination right. "Gotta find Lea and the others..." He coughed and crawled up into treehouse before he collapsed in the corner, the wounds started to bleed a bit now that he was away from the house.

~Isa, Lea and Myde~

Myde had a bit of a rough day and he was just looking around when they left, he had said he had a vision of something and Roxas was hurt. But he didn't think it was true because it was just the way his younger sister had been killed and how she was found by him. "He should be at the treehouse he said he'd be waiting..." that was a text Lea had gotten from him, though Roxy had made a few mistakes, he wasnt' feeling good after all probably. After what the boy might have seen it wasn't like anyone would blame him. They could hear groans of pain and panting as they moved closer."Roxas!" Lea raced up and climbed the ladder, followed close behind by Myde, Roxas was in the corner sitting in a puddle of blood his shirt removed to show bruises and scrapes."Had a bit of a hard time...but the house is fine now..." He held out the gem to Myde, and coughed. "Your sister is alive but barely get that to her...she should wake up soon...take Isa with you..." He looked to Lea and smiled, his body shuddered and he could feel his mind start to slip into a sleep like state. "Stay awake! Roxas!" He picked him up and jumped out of the treehouse, rushing into the house.

"Take Myde to the hosital Isa do no leave his side..." Roxas could hear them running away to the hospital and rustling. Lea was putting him down on the bed and he just felt off, not like he knew what he wanted to do, but there had to be a reason for why this stuff coughed, and tried to sit up, his body was sore after what had happened to him, he was not really feeling good again, and there was nothing he could do. "Roxas you shouldn't move very much..." Lea was standing there, a mask thing covering his mouth and he had on one of his mom's painting apron things, and he was wearing gloves. Roxas could feel that some of his wounds had been stitched up, had been fixed. He was in pain still, though he was not that scared. "Did you do this Lea?" He didn't know that he had felt that way, something was just off how had he known how to do that. Maybe there was something or maybe a lot of something, he just moved to lean against the wall so he didn't hurt himself more. "Tell me what happened in that house Roxas...the cuts were deep..."

Lea was being concerned, would Roxas understand that, he had to realize that they were not trying to cause him any problems. No they were trying to help him, as much as Roxas had always been by himself. The boy just shook his head and pointed to the back pack. "Might as well do this while Myde isn't here...it's for the best...help me to the couch Lea please..." He didn't know what he was supposed to do, but he had to tell them it wouldn't help if he didn't after all. Lea slipped off the things he was wearing, he had to burn them. Since they were covered in Roxas's blood, he didn't want to let anyone know what had happened."Those shadows...those things that I told you about before...They were there..." Roxas shivered, they had tried to drown him...just to show him the people suffered. And they were picking at his fears, he hated it. The fears he had he didn't want anyone to know about. He looked to Lea, the boy held out a sea salt ice cream to him. He knew how Roxy liked those things, he had practically attacked the one he had been given at lunch, a few days ago. "Um thanks..." He sighed and tried to focus, there was nothing that would help him. He dug into the bag, his only good arm was still sore so it was hard even then for him to be able to work with what he could.

"Lea...they wanted Myde...said he had power...but...he didn't know how to use it yet..." Roxas had seen something else while he was there, the deaths he had felt them, even read the peoples minds as they died."Roxas what are you hiding...?" Lea could read Roxas, he knew that he was hiding something, even if it was just that didn't mean very much at all. "I heard them die...saw it...felt it...something's wrong...I'm normal right...so what happened...why..." He shivered, his body was shaking like he was losing it, and he just tried to focus. "Roxy you are special...we will find out why they did this...just be careful with that power you have..." The boy nodded and shoved the pictures and stuff back into his bag, he had to relax or this was just going to get worse from here. And of course he didn't want that to happen never had and never would for as long as he was still alive. "She should be alright...hopefully..." He was concerned about Myde and his sister, and the family they had lost that he couldn't bring back. They were already long gone, and nothing would get better from there."They'll be alright...just rest Roxas..." The boy nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep, he was way to tired after all he had gone through today. Lea covered him with a blanket and moved to walk out of the room, though he stopped and looked back to Roxas who moved and turned another direction to rest. 'He'll be alright too...they are strong after all...each in there own way...'

~At the hospital~

Myde was sitting at his sister's side, Isa watching from the corner of the room he had to keep him safe after all he had promised. There had to be a reason this happened, maybe to wake up Myde's sleeping powers. "She's alright...give her time to wake up...Let's go back. "Isa touched Myde's shoulder, the kid smiled even though underneath it he wanted to cry, he wouldn't let anyone see that he was weak. Even though he was shy, and could barely protect himself, or anyone around him. "Yea...let's go...I just have to go do something first..." He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he knew Isa was waiting outside for him. It was so he could protect him, which was probably for the best. Myde had a habit of getting hurt, as much as he hated it, and didn't know if he wanted anything to do with it. He stood facing the mirror, looking at his reflection. He looked tired, almost sick like and his eyes they held no happiness though he tried to fake it even more now. "Aww the poor little brat wants to protect them...well then come with us boy...and we'll leave your friends alone..."Myde didn't know if he should trust them but he wanted to save Lea and Isa. Keep them from the harm that might come to them, just like his family.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else...never again!" The water from the sink hit the man who was talking to him, Myde winced and cried out the mark was hurting, it was burning into his did it hurt so bad, what was going on what was he, there was nothing he could do. The man grabbed him and held him against the wall. "Well little brat...looks like you won't get away this time..." He would get what he wanted from the kid, though he did hear the door open behind him. "Put Myde down!" Isa was holding his weapon, and moved to try to strike him, only to be kicked and slammed aside. "Stop it! Leave him alone...I'll go just don't hurt Isa...please..." Myde looked at Isa and just smiled as the chains wrapped around his body, a blue gem appearing on his forehead. It seemed that the chains connected to that, and a symbol appeared. It was what looked like a needle and some sort of time like thing. The japanese symbol for water was in the middle of it, and was flashing. Myde screamed, the pain it hurt, but it was to keep his friends the color faded to a dull color, as if his eyes were almost soul-less, the boy looked to Isa. "Go home...tell Lea..." And with that he stopped talking and the chains dropped vanishing into puddles of water. "our first puppet is finished...come Myde time to go home where you belong...the place your parents kept you from..."

The boy just nodded, and clung to his hand, the man was taking him back home. Maybe now his friends would be safe, he smiled at Isa again, as the portal closed behind him. He had left his charm there, well one of them maybe so they could find him, or he didn't know. Isa pulled himself off of the ground, and looked to the water, Myde's power was unlocking, they had to get him back before they found out what it could do. All he could do now was get back to Lea and Roxas. They had to be back at the house still, since Roxas was probably too hurt to actually go anywhere now. "Lea open the door..." Isa was holding his weapon, he had used it to walk home, no one had asked. They were probably too scared to asked him, but he didn't care. "Isa where's Myde what the heck happened..." He leaned against the wall as the weapon vanished, he didn't know how to tell them he was gone. The kid had gone probably to save them, or his family's death had hit him way too hard, and he was just trying to ignore it."They got him...those cloaked people...whoever they are they did something to him..." Isa was not happy about that he had let them take Myde but he couldn't do anything. The boy had told him not to, and just to take care of his little sister. He didn't know what Myde had planned, he had to have something going on in his little mind. "We'll get him back Isa...just sit down..."

He went to wake up Roxas, the boy had been sleeping for so long, maybe he should have woken him up sooner. But then the boy would have wanted to get Myde back right now, and they couldn't have that. Not with how injured he was, he would have to wait and heal before it got worse."Myde's gone why didn't I go with you could have saved him..." He punched the wall, wincing as the blood dripped down from where he had split the skin. "Roxy we all could have been there...and nothing would have changed...He went to save us..." Isa looked at Roxas, he could understand where the boy was coming from but they couldn't do anything if they started fighting amongst themselves over this. "We have to do something...get him back fast...before they hurt him..." Roxy used Lea for support, his body was not healed yet, but they had to move he could suffer through a bit more pain as long as it brought Myde home to them again. "We need a plan..." Roxas sat down with a pen and paper, and the back pack that had the things he had gotten from Myde's house.

~With Myde and the cloaked guy~

Myde stood next to him, his clothes had been taken from him and tossed into a drawer that he would never look in. They would only need those clothes to send him back to that school if they ever needed to. "Prince please...you are getting new clothes and then it's off to meet the leader..." Myde just nodded, and looked ahead. Almost like maybe he was waiting for something or someone, that jewel remained on his forehead,but it had gained a golden crown like thing to it that spread across his forehead and seemed to vanish under his hair. It would at least look like it wasnt' stuck to him, but no one needed to know his true let them put the feather in his hair, it was to hold his bangs out of his face, the boy was to take his rightful place as the heir to the kingdom. His power would be useful, that was another way or reason they had brought him here for. Any jewels he had when he got here remained on him, he wouldn't let them take them after all it was his choice about that. They had to agree with him whether they wanted to or not. He didn't care if they got mad at at him. "Time to go Myde..." He looked to his friend, the man in the cloak that had brought him here, they had supposebly been friends for years. And then something had happened to him, and he had been searching for him. He nodded and put on the cloak to keep his eyes and hair covered, until they saw had to be careful, some wanted him died, or wanted his power for themselves or so he had been told lately. And he didn't want to let them get it. "What are they like...will they be nice to me...you promised my friends would be left alone right..." He hated being away from them as well, but if this was to save them.

Then he had to be strong and live with it, as much as it probably would hurt him in the long run. He didn't need to make anymore enemies then he probably would already have. And he didn't want to tick off the one who had brought him here, or the high priest he had heard about." Don't worry about that Prince...you are the future of this place..." He nodded and looked ahead, there was the Queen, she looked a lot like his mother. But he didn't know why he was doing this, he should just let it go. "Myde...it has been awhile..." He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was a young man about his age, he shivered and felt another presence, but this one he liked and would not be scared of. "Father...brother...Mother...I'm sorry..." He didn't know what to do, these people were his family and yet he didn't remember them. It was like as hard as he tried he couldn't remember them."Don't push yourself too hard child you have a rough day ahead of you tomorrow...Let's get him into a room and let him rest...give him some good food..."

He nodded, and motioned for a small servant to walk over, and muttered something in his ear. The boy would bring food to the young child's room, Ashur picked Myde up and started to walk out after he bowed to the King and Queen. "Did I do something wrong?" Myde wanted to know if he was truly doing something wrong, that was just the way it was and had been."No they are just happy to have you home..." He smiled and placed Myde on the bed, he started to slip off his shoes and changing him into night clothes. "Tomorrow I will take you on a tour of the grounds...for now Young Master should rest...after he eats of course..." Myde leaned against the pillow and coughed, his head hurt. He wondered what they had made him to eat, as the servant brought the food and placed in next to the bed. Myde just nodded and muttered his thanks, he had a lot to get used to in this world didn't he. He fell asleep after touching only a little bit of the food, he wasn't that hungry for some reason. "Get some rest..."

The man walked back out to where the Queen and King were sitting."Will he fit the bill...you wanted a son and his power will help the Kingdom as well...?" He had brought him here for that reason it was part of his orders. Now he just had to wonder what would happen next. "Yes he is just fine...keep his friends away from him...he can continue to go to school...but that is it..." The man nodded and moved to walk out, they were finally getting somewhere. And they finally had the power of the water in the very grasp that he would have thought he would be able to get away from. "They will not be able to save you boy...dont' get your hopes up..." He smirked, and wandered to put the boy's food away so he could eat it

notes: End of that one! It was very long yes and got many places poor Myde/Demyx whatever. Muse is working for fanfics not roleplaying today yesh. So well this is what I'm doing for the moment.


End file.
